A Gypsies Drive
by Lightningpanda
Summary: In the 1600's, Gypsies and witches were marked as evil towards mankind. Because they were the only living souls that can use magic at will, people began fearing them. Their fear took over them and began massacring every living soul that was either Gypsy or Witch. Lucy Stargazer Heartfilia saw the massacre that took place in her home by the King's- Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you began reading this story, I strongly recommend you to read these bold letters first!**

**In this story you'll see heavy discrimination, racism, religion and cultural conflicts, a bit of history, political clashes, etc. If you still want to read this story and ignore the warning, then be my guest.**

**This story will be based on fiction but with a mixture of true facts that occur back in the days. (aka Salem Witch Trials.) Anyhoo! Just so that I won't bust anything here, Enjoy reading the summary and the first chapter.**

**Story may change rating, so watch out.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

**Summary:**

In the 1600's, Gypsies and witches were marked as evil towards mankind. Because they were the only living souls that can use magic at will, people began fearing them. Their fear took over them and began massacring every living soul that was either Gypsy or Witch.

Lucy Stargazer Heartfilia saw the massacre that took place in her home by the King's royal men. Her hatred and fear towards humans forced her and two companions to hide and live a life that was not meant for them. Lucy believes that one day humans and Gypsies can co-exist as one and live happily amongst each other.

She holds onto that one lingering hope but struggles to face reality. Enter her world and experience how Gypsies struggle to hold a firm grip in keeping themselves alive. This also includes how Soldiers and Knights handle these problems. Especially when one of them grows love towards a Gypsy.

But love is forbidden for a Soldier/Knight and a Gypsy.

Would you see the end on how Lucy will give her kind freedom? Or would they all fall into despair?

* * *

**That's the summary.**

**Now I've told you, but I'll say this as a warning. Do not read if you find anything offensive.**

**Criticism and your complains is accepted. In the real chapter, decide if you want me to continue this story or not.**

**Thanks.**


	2. A nightmare vs reality

**There will be one song here named 'The wolf' by Fever Ray. In this story I'll be adding a lot of songs such as cultures and religion.**

**I'm pretty sure you've read in the previous chapter there might be some offensive scenes that might get you pumped up. Back in the days, everyone was frankly stupid. So I'm going to try to make this the most stupidest and dang discrimination you've ever seen.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please tell me if I should continue or not. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A nightmare vs reality**

LUCY's POV:

"I hear the screams of many people outside my window as I was shaken lightly by my mother; attempting to wake me up. "darling, we need to go. Cana is waiting for you to wake up." I stir slightly until I felt another nudge, it's when I decided to get up and do as my mom says.

Still half asleep and half awake, she grabbed and carried me on her arms. the door opening, revealing the screaming alarms of pain, hurt, and fear. i jerked at the sound. "mother what's that..." I didn't even get to finish. in my eyes was my friends and family members, getting burned alive and their homes being destroyed by some men that looked like soldiers or maybe knights from a royal army.

"Don't look, darling. Don't look!" My mother assured me, petting my head and forcing me to dug my head on the crane of her neck. But I couldn't... Tears slowly poured down to my cheeks as I watched the fire dance in shock and fear.

We ran to the forest... Away from the lights. There I could see some of us escaped the cruel massacre while one wagon waited for us. An elderly man stood there with a lamp in hand while he wore a long dark coat with brown pants and dark sandals.

For one second I remember being in the arms of my mother as she shielded me from the evil men with her warmth. but the next second, I was already in the arms of the elderly man. everything was a blur, mothers keys, a large explosion, my screams and mother screams, tears of being separated, we speeding off, another girl my age trying to assure me as she cradle a baby in her arms, then everything seemed to blacken.

* * *

A dream... No. A nightmare. The door opened to my room, revealing a brunette girl with light tan skin wearing a bikini like top, a long colorful skirt reaching to her ankles, two metal arm bracelets on her right arm. An odd tattoo on her upper left arm colored in black, and a single purple bandana tied tightly on her forehead to the side.

Cana. My best friend that survived that horrible incident with me and were forced to separate from our people. All of us, to protect ourselves from the kings soldiers.

"Had another nightmare?" I nodded, looking at my bed sheets as I slowly sat up on my bed.

"This one was different." I said, meeting her worried yet concerned gaze with my own.

"What was it about?" She asked, making her way towards me as she sat down on my bed.

"The day when all THIS happened to us." I emphasized on the word 'this' as I added some arm movement to make it exaggerating.

I felt her stiffen but said nothing. we stood quiet for a while till Cana broke the silence with a smile on her face. "Don't worry. they'll no longer hunt us as long we continue to stay in these rundown shacks. After all, we're classified as the lowest peasant in Magnolia! What could possible happen?"

It's true that we live in the most dirt poor and highest criminal rates in magnolia, but I still cant help but feel insecure. "yeah..." I agreed, a little unsure.

"Besides we have my cards," she said, flashing me her cards. I grinned at that. true. We have the upper hand when it comes to fleeing and seeking our enemies. That's the only way how we survived. "And you have the stars." She winked as she gave me a little nudge in the arm.

I waved her off with a smile, shaking my head a little. she got from my bed and headed towards the door but paused for a bit just to throw me something at my face. I heard a laugh then a door closing.

I took the clothes of my face and inspected them before I dropped onto the bed as I made my way towards the bathroom to wash myself before I went to go earn money.

~~**TIME SKIP**~~

I sat on the floor with Wendy next to me. she held a straw worn out hat for the passers to drop money. Since she still is learning how to play her flute, she can't do any performances out on the street. While I tuned my violin I couldn't help but glance at how much of my audience kept increasing when I sat here everyday in the morning to afternoon. Playing songs for the people; so they can dance, laugh, sing songs that'll fill their hearts with joy.

"Ready?" I asked Wendy. who gave me a nod in reply.

Time sure have passed when she was just a newborn when that incident happened. Now she's a grown 12-year-old. Her hair and eyes were the color of blue and always styled her hair into two long pigtails. She wore a wear out maid outfit for the fact that we need to blend in the crowd; not letting them know that we're gypsies by blood.

I got up from my sitting spot and started with a slow tempo as the crowd quickly made its way to the center of the plaza, ready to dance. Including other musicians waiting for what kind of harmony shall I give to the crowd.

Once I gave my bow two jerks upwards and descended down with a melody of elegance and nature, the guitarist decided to blend in with a C sharp to give some perky-ness. Not fast but slow. Making the crowd take a bow as males lined on the left side and females lined on the other side; Held out their hands and led their partners into an elegant dance as they matched with the tempo.

The rest of the musicians waited patiently to join in... Waiting for me to change the tempo. I didn't want to change the tempo just yet. I wanted to lead the crowd in desire before I gave them anxiety. With one last lagato stroke on my D string, I lifted the bow in a fast movement before placing it back on the A and E string with a sharp accent as it got everyone by surprise, including the guitarist. But quickly composed himself and added an E sharp on the C string with a D flat on the G string in a sharp short stroke, but a quick one between the brackets I gave him.

The flute took this on cue as it started playing a seductive tune yet cunning and deceiving getting everyone on fire with seductive gazes for their partners. We kept it like this for a couple of seconds till I decided to jerk my bow lagato yet short, keeping the notes at the frog of my bow as I descend into a happy tune but keeping that seduction in there as the flute decided to do all playing, leading it way into a solo.

Once its solo was nearing, I quickly gave another hump but on my D string this time. Indicating to everyone the tempo is about to change into that of happiness, laughter and cunning. As I hit the string every single musician joined. Wendy got up and started clapping as she smiled and laughed at the danceable song. Everyone who were dancing in the plaza smiled with such joy.

It touched my heart so much, a few tears of happiness made its way to my eyes. This very small scene reminded me of my family back then. When we used to travel in groups with no fear of hiding but that in the heart of the forest. Why couldn't we continue living like that? Why do they want us dead? Why do they hate us that bad? I pushed the negative thoughts away as I focused on my violin and on the crowd.

When the last note was played, everyone cheered and asked for another one but I had to reject it since that one song made me play the whole entire morning to afternoon. It was time for my other performance that some of the people in the crowd disappeared for the fact to see my dance. A dance I perform only in the rundown shacks rather in this beautiful plaza for peasants that lived a much better life.

Wendy collected the money fast and stashed it into her pouch as she hastily placed the straw hat on her head while I other hand was rapidly placing my violin in its case carefully with the bow and closed it up before I made a dash towards the rundown area with Wendy trailing behind me.

~~**Another Time Skip**~~

"Am I late?" I asked in one breath at Cana as sweat poured down my face and body, while Wendy leaned on the door frame with her eyes closed as she decided to take a breath before she does anything else.

"No. You're still on time." Cana said with a blunt, straight forward face.

"Oh..." I said, letting my shoulders droop to get some rest.

"But that doesn't mean you can take a short rest. Go clean yourself up! We need you to the dance this time since I've already done it two weeks ago so it's now your turn."

"I know, I know..." I sighed, still drooping all the way to the bathroom. "You don't have to repeat it."

I started taking off my clothes and filling my bucket with cold water in a large barrel with soap and a scrub on the side. While I was doing this I heard Cana yelling at Wendy to get ready, since she'll be participating.

For all the gods out there... Please continue protecting us throughout these years.

* * *

NATSU's POV:

I started walking down the long corridor leading outside of the palace to take my night shift. For goodness sakes! I'm a soldier! Not a watcher! I sighed as I took a sharp left turn were I'll meet Gray and Jellal in our usual spot.

All the middle class citizens of magnolia laughed in jolly as others were quickly running to get to their homes and families. Families... I have no such thing ever since the Purge occurred. If the Purge never occurred then my dad would still be alive.

I shook my head, attempting to block these negative thoughts. Now isn't the time! I saw Gray standing next to Jellal in a middle of a huge plaza were peasants like to gather in the mornings to sing and dance. But ever since afternoon and beyond it... I see fewer people everyday as the days pass. There was now 3 musicians playing while a couple of people danced a slow tempo but with no rhythm or the feeling of the music.

I wonder whats going on.

"Yo, Natsu!" Yelled Gray as he lightly punched my arm.

"Hm?"

"You don't seem like yourself." Jellal said with a studious look on his face.

I shrugged and just stared at the almost empty plaza.

"There's very few people. I wonder what's up?" Gray questioned.

"Maybe they got tired hanging here?" Jellal questioned while we gave him blank faces then shrugged it off.

I saw a kid running and decided to stop him while his friends ran ahead of him. "Hey. What's going on around here?" I asked.

Jellal raced an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I'm just playing sir." The kid said with a nervous glance.

"You seem quite nervous. You sure you don't know what's going on?" Gray asked, eyeing him carefully.

The kid nodded quickly. I was about to let him go till I saw everyone left in a rush at the plaza and ran towards the location were the kid's friends disappeared. "Where they going?" My grip tighten.

"She's going to dance tonight sir. Everyday at night, but only every two weeks. She's the same person who plays her violin in the mornings to afternoon sir." The boys eyes sparkled in awe as he talked. Then his widen in surprise like he just remembered something. "Oh no! I won't be able to see anything since they're all running to get some good seats!"

"So a girl is taking away this lively place every single two weeks?" Gray said in wonder as he looked up into the sky, lost in thought.

"Can you take us there?" I asked the kid who struggled under my grip while hesitation spread in his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Jellal stepped up into the conversation after being so quiet.

The kid shook his head then bit his bottom lip as he talked, "No sir... I just don't know if you'll arrest her for performing in the streets like other soldiers-"

"Don't worry! I just want to see what's the big fuss! Come on now! We don't want to miss that big show, no?" I said with a smile as I cut him off. He gave me a simple stare but later was replaced by a big grin and quickly nodded his head.

"This way!" He said, dragging me as Gray and Jellal followed. "But we must hurry before it starts! Its only one dance and its so cool and majestic! Like you're inside a story!"

As he talked, he practically started running. We ran for good miles until I saw the neighborhood we're entering. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I exclaimed, making the kid stop and look up at us with a question mark.

"She's performing in Alkatraz street?" Jellal practically screeched in shock which shocked us all since he mainly carries that cool profile of his.

"Yeah... Is there a problem?" The kid asked in wonder.

That's diffidently a problem! AlKatraz is the most poorest and disgusting place of Magnolia! Not to mention highest criminal rates here! Wait criminal rates?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gray asked us with an evil glint in his eye.

"Yep." I grinned wickedly while Jellal grinned manically at our evil idea. If we can capture the highest criminal here then we'll get promoted! Then I'll do cool duties instead of lame ones, like this!

I turned to look at the kid and was ready going to say 'continue on' but... he wasnt there.

"He's gone!" I exclaimed in a panic.

"Natsu, it's over in that tent." Jellal pointed at a red tent with trash and filth surrounding it but the odd glow that gave inside as many shadows portrayed on the curtain of the tent, we knew that was the place.

"Oh... where's Gray?"

"Inside." He said simply.

I nodded and made way inside. There were dozens of people surrounding a medium sized stage. Come to think of it! This wasnt a tent at all! The tent acted as a wall but not like a building. I saw Gray waved us over to the front of the stage as we made our way towards him.

There was a little girl on stage with long blue pigtails dressed in weird clothing. She had a short red skirt with white and gold frills underneath and an odd piece covering her chest but exposing her belly button and naked arms. Her feet were bare as she walked around the stage.

"This is the girl they were making a huge fuss about?" I muttered underneath my breath.

"Nah! The girl is there to help along with some other kids! The lass is yet to come, boy!" An old man said in front of me with a deep husky voice but slicing croaks between that made me cringe.

"I wonder how she looks like..."

The lights started to dim down and give an odd blue while a drum gave a heavy beat but keeping the beats steady and calm while the guitar joined as it stroked with the beat. The way how it started gave me goosebumps as the flute came in but with an odd feeling of animalistic into the heavy beats, joining in as one.

Smoke started to rise from the surface.

"Is this... Magic?" Gray questioned as he looked around. Everyone were oblivious to their surroundings but the stage in front of them.

I looked around too till I saw that blue haired girl using a pipe to produce smoke with a fan. "False alarm." I said to Gray who just nodded as he focused on the stage.

There a shadow arose but never showing itself. Not even letting the light touch it.

Maracas started to join in as an odd horn picked up at the end but only holding the note and cutting it off it a rush.

_"eyes black, big paws and its poison.."_

The shadow inched closer showing its massive paws with a wolf mask on someone. The wolf's face was that of anger...

_"and its blood..."_

And blood lust. Who is singing? I looked over and saw a girl with a bandana tied to her head on the left side, singing as she played the guitar.

_"and big fire,"_

A large fire erupted from the stage causing everyone to gasp in awe and surprise. I couldn't help but feel glued to the stage and watch in awe as I too, ignored my surroundings.

_"big burn. Into the ashes and no return..."_

The person with the wolf mask fell down stiffly but lifting itself slightly making it look he/she was crouching when the girl sang 'into the ashes'. Then it dragged itself back into the shadows on the 'no return'.

_"woooooooo!"_

The drums became soft making the music become ugly and disgusting as the lights decided to turn on fully, revealing the wolf crouching down in a dangerous position.

The music continued like that until it moved rapidly around the sides of the stage, pressing itself farther away from us as every wild tune came up. I noticed that the person disguised as a wolf was wearing a long red hood; covering all that person's skin.

The music slowed, indicating the girl is about to sing again.

_"we took you right..."_

The wolf slowly but dangerously, inched its way towards us; still crouching down as it observed us.

_"from your mother's home..."_

The wolf jumped with a twirl in the air, letting its red cape flow around its body protectively. Then it dropped back down to all fours when the next lyrics came in.

_"our temple, your tomb..."_

The wolf shook its head stiffly but its body language, seductive.

_"Can be your pick, not pawned..."_

The wolf made its way towards us seductively then changed its direction towards the left side of the stage; where the little kids were at.

_"the poison is blood..."_

The wolf jerked backwards when its paws released red confetti in the air then started to shake as if poison was really in its veins.

_"wooooooo!"_

The music itself became seductive, mysterious yet approaching. The kid was right. It feels like you're being pulled inside a story.

The wolf jumped up in alarm as the red cape follows it everywhere. Twirling in circles on two legs and in a blink of an eye, the wolf mask, paws, tail, and even the red cape was gone. Everything was replaced by a single girl standing there with a spear in hand, dancing to the beats smoothly while her hips gave a mysterious glow to her skin.

Her blonde hair was tied loosely into a low, braided bun with golden jewelry decorating her arms in a dangling way, like chains and her hips. She wore a short red skirt from the front but from the back was long and daring. The sides of the skirt were cut to show her pale creamy thighs. For the top she had a red bikini top that shielded her enormous boobs but gave us view of her curvaceous, tight body. she also had some few bracelets on her right ankle of the color of gold.

I wasn't able to see her face clearly because she had some sort of rag, covering her lower face. But I was able to see her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes giving a natural glow of mysteriousness. Did the stars decided to give her light and make her look like a goddess who's clearly dancing in front of me as she twirls that spear into the air and catching it gracefully with her delicate fingers?

Just as the tune of the music was going to shift, she stabbed the spear down onto the stage. Making sure it was well placed before she starts dancing around the spear as the girl sang.

_"we've been calling,"_

Her right hand was grasping the spears body tightly yet gently as she slid down with her body facing towards us. When she was nearing to the ground, she slightly open her legs and pushed her way back up by arching her back.

_"black paw that's been soaring..."_

The girl who was singing seemed to paused slightly as the tune became enchanting and bewitching all alike.

The blonde dancer leaned slowly down till she was on all fours again. She slowly but steady made her way towards us.

_"we got out in the morning..."_

Her eyes glinting with hunger and sadness as her arm reached out, never moving. But leaning in, like she wanted to grasp something.

_"down the frail,"_

Her fingertips seemed to touch a man in front of me gently. Somehow that made me mad for no particular reason. Like something in me just sparked and ready to pounce that guy. I shook my head for this stupid feeling and focused on her and only her as I ignored everything around me.

_"to somewhere..."_

Like if she touched scorching fire, her hand jerked away from the man and rose her two arms high above the air, still sitting down, and leaned back. Her large mounds grasping for attention as her head touched the floor, arching her back as if making us get a good view of her body.

"That's my lass!" The elderly man in front of me yelled while everyone around hushed him, as if he will ruin the spell of her seducing movements.

The tune of the music became wild and crazy with the flute throwing in some odd, twisted screams.

With her left arm, she made a full sweep as she dragged her upper body into a ninety degree angle. Both of her arms grasping tightly the wood in front of her as she crouched down. scratching the wood like if trying to escape from something but is lost on where should she run.

She jumped out of nowhere as the music side shifted a bit into a calm, alluring tune.

_"you are the sounds that I hear..."_

Her hands cupping slowly her hair as she rolled her hips, leaning back slightly to show off her left thigh.

_"you are the sounds that I hear..."_

Her hips began to move in a circular manner as she moved her upper body in a very beautiful way.

_"we are not standing..."_

she started to walk but keeping her dance in place. my breathing hitched, not realizing i was leaning in closer.

_"we are falling..."_

The tempo began to pick up in a very fast paced manner as it led to the next set of words... or howls with a mixture of screams in pain.

_"woooooooo!"_

My breathing felt caught in the base of my throat when she looked like she was going to bang her head on the floor in a grasping yet frantic way. But didn't. Instead she twirled around all crazy, wild, frantic, and panic. But still keeping in that delicate gesture of air around her.

She fell to the floor, but only to grab two short blade swords as she twirled and danced around with it. Fighting an unknown beast as she slashed, danced, and... glow. Her skin seemed like she was glowing. Is that normal?

She gave one last twirl before she did a flip, releasing the twin blade short swords and grabbing the red cape. Twirling it around her as it followed. Her eyes smiling then stopped at the middle of the stage.

Her arms outstretched while her hands held onto the red cloth in a diagonal position. Her upper body slouching down slightly while her hips leaned backwards, giving her balance on her footage.

The music began to fade slowly. Her eyes then locked into mines. Everything around us stop, like if it was just me and her. My heart started pumping faster, able to hear it in my own ears! I felt my cheeks becoming warm as I continue to stare at her chocolate-brown eyes. What the hell is wrong with me?

I wasn't sure if she was looking at me or from me to Jellal then to Gray, but with one look her eyes widen.

Not from shock or surprise, but fear. Fear? do we scare her? her eyes looked at us with terror but composed herself as the tune was about to fade. she gave one last glance then twirled the cape around and around until finally, she disappeared. Like magic.

"Magic..."

Jellal whispered beside me with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe what he just saw.

"A gypsy..." I inhaled in shock.

She probably worked some kind of magic on all of us to be captured by her dance and not to say at the least, her body. That weird feeling I was experiencing must have been magic.

"The little girl is missing too." Gray said.

Jellal and I turned to look at him with a question mark. Until I too saw, she was missing. The people began to clear out with laughs and smiles, not realizing they've all been bewitched.

"Damn!" I yelled.

"We need to go back and report to the king there's two gypsy's in this city." Gray said, already making his way out of the place.

"Make that three."

"Huh?" Gray and I questioned.

"The guitar girl is missing too."

We looked over to see if what Jellal said was true. And he did say the truth.

"Shit... We need to go now!" Gray yelled, frustrated as he ran towards the kingdoms location.

"Freaking gypsies! let's go Jellal! We have some hunting to do!" I said as I took of running, not waiting for Jellal's response.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Again, I'll accept any criticism and complains towards the way they think. The title itself... You'll understand why I named it like that later on... If you want me to continue or not. :)**


	3. Hide and Seek

**New chapter today. Enjoy the turmoil and thank you for the review Tamniin. Really appreciate it. :)**

**Anyways, here's the chapter you guys were waiting for. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hide and Seek.**

LUCY's POV:

Wendy and I ran to our run down home and opened the door in a hurry. Cana was already inside trying her best to pack things quickly. Wendy and I went directly to our rooms to pack up our clothes and some necessities.

Once I finished packing, I dressed really fast into the modern fashion. Which was a really old brown dress and tied an apron around my waist as I added a white bonnet on my head. I went to Wendy and saw she was putting on some tar shoes an untied her hair as she also put a bonnet on her head. Her dress were in the colors of green, brown and white. While her bonnet was pure green.

"Ready?" I whispered. She nodded as she grabbed her belongings which I grabbed mines too.

We exited the back door, leading to our carriage with Ginger ready for take off. Ginger was our horse name. He is an old horse but still young enough to run like the wind if needed to.

Cana was already adjusting the carriage with a spell as one of her cards began to glow. Ignoring her, I opened the carriage doors and settled all our belongings inside. Turning around I saw all six of her cards were surrounding the carriage while in her hands held a white herb, used for purifying all evil and for great protection.

Cana's eyes were closed and hands raised above the air as she chanted. When her final chant was done, she lowered her arms slowly to her side as her eyes began to flutter open. A faint moss green glowed in her eyes as it slowly began to vanish.

"Done." Was all she said as she began to grab a Agate Crystal with a bunch of sage herbs. Blessing and giving Ginger strength and courage for our journey up ahead. Ginger began to muzzle its nose in Cana's shoulder as she continued with her chants.

I motioned Wendy to get in the carriage and to start helping me adjust our stuff inside while Cana can do her thing in ease. Wendy listened without any hesitation as we both began to fix all our stuff. The doors to the carriage closed and heard Cana locking it. Later, the carriage began moving.

Wendy gave me eyes of confusion and fear. "Its alright. They won't catch us." I assured her. I wasn't even sure myself how long we can continue doing this when all three of us knew there will always be a limit. They will one day catch us with the slightest mistake we do. And I couldn't bear to lose another family member.

Our trip continued in silence. While I held onto Wendy, my mind began to doze off in how nice it'll be to let everyone co-exist happily amongst each other. We can laugh together, our smiles in union, share happy times, be jolly in the most silliest of times, and maybe share love.

Love... Is so foreign in their world. The King of Magnolia gave a law to his citizens of never to fall in love with a Gypsy or Witch. If word ever gets out about this, death shall immediately be passed down with no remorse. How cruel can he get? Is death the only answer to end us all?

The mention of death made my mind side shift to the scene when the Purge occurred. All who I knew and loved disappeared from me. Everyone... Well, maybe not _everyone._ Mainly all the people who lived in my town are gone except Wendy and Cana. Together forever to survive and fly. But can one day ever come to spread our wings freely? Cana says what I cling to is absurd and just childish. That I'm just running away from reality and _that's_ my only escape route.

Let your mind be trapped in a dream world. Sounds beautiful but terrifying.

The carriage came to a halt and I felt Wendy stiffen in my arms. "Don't worry, Cana cast an illusion in our carriage. I doubt a simple human will notice."

"But that was Cana's first chant. What if she got it wrong? What if-"

"The spell only works if we think positive. The more negative you think, it won't work." I interrupted her, trying to calm the poor child down. Her glassy eyes widened then shook her head to shake off all the negative thoughts and was now replaced with courage and strength. "Here take this." I made my way towards one of our little cabinets as the carriage began moving.

Pulling out a jar full of small crystals in the color of red-ish pink, popped it open then closed it when I got one crystal. When I put it back, I stumble my way towards Wendy. I grabbed her balled fist and massaged them with my own, then settled the crystal in her sweaty palm. "This is an Agate Crystal. You know what powers this crystal holds, right?"

Wendy looked like she was struggling to remember. "Protection?"

"No, that's the Fire Agate. This one gives you courage and strength in any situation you're in." She looked at her sweaty palm where she held the crystal. "Believe in its powers and it will grant you its miracles." She nodded and began playing with the small crystal.

I sighed and sat down on a small stool. What Wendy just said is true. The one who always casts an illusion spell in our carriage was Cana's grandpa; who passed away from an illness. This was Cana's first time performing the illusionary spell. I couldn't help but continue praying to our Goddess, Amethyst; the Goddess of superstition.

It's amazing how our religion considers multiple Gods and Goddess to continue watching over us and other particular reasons. Not that this was important at the moment.

This time the carriage came to a screeching halt as we heard men talking outside. I tensed and so did Wendy, panicking, but still holding onto that sheer of courage as she began playing even more with the poor crystal. I didn't need to wait for her to scream or cry in fear, I ran to her and hugged her as I kept whispering to her that all the Gods are looking down at us and will bless us with protection.

But even I was panicking about the spell. The voices began shifting to the back as I heard Cana's voice. Oh Goddess! I don't think we can hide all our stuff that contains all herbs, crystals, minerals, candles, cards, ancient magic books, ancient books written in our language, and other stuff. What was much worse, we weren't able to make out in whatever they were saying.

Suddenly we began to hear the lock unlocking itself as the doors began to open. _Cana the spell didn't work!_ I quickly glanced at Wendy and immediately regretted it. Her eyes were wide with terror and was shaking uncontrollably with tears pouring out from her eyes.

The doors swung open as my eyes widen in shock when I came face to face with the King's royal men.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

There were two men dressed in heavy armor with a sword sheathed at their sides. The men themselves made a young woman to stop her traveling, seeing her trying to leave the city of Fiore. These men were the King's soldiers who received orders to guard the outer areas because of the sudden news of having three female Gypsies in the city and bewitching the King's citizens with magic.

Magic that everyone fears for they are the devils themselves. No, they are the children of Satan, blessed with inhuman abilities and only made to do evil. That's why the East Witch Trials started. Then later on it carried the Purge in many areas and thus, many men of the King's army were lost. But not as much as the Gypsies and witches themselves. They thought they all died out in the Purge, seems news prove them wrong.

The lass that was in the carriage eyed the men in front of her quietly as her head began turning wheels on how would she get her companions to safety. She was extremely worried about casting the illusionary spell on the carriage and believing that maybe, just maybe, it didn't work. Her palms became sweaty as the armed men stepped towards her. Keeping her cool and holding onto Lady Luck, she turned to look at them.

"Quite late for a young maiden to be out in the night." Cana, the lass, nodded her head. "Care to explain?"

"Heard the rumor, decide to get away from the chaos before anything occurs here." She responded with a calm and firm voice. But in the inside she was scared shitless.

"What rumor ma'am?" The soldier questioned wearily at the young lass.

"Heard the news from a delivery boy that there's some Gypsies in town. God forbid something horrible to cast down the poor men and prefer to get away while there's still chance." One of the soldiers nodded with one another but Cana could sense the suspicion going on between them.

"News sure spread fast." One of them chuckled while one soldier stepped forward, a sense of authority surrounding him.

"What's in the carriage?"

"Belongings and few food for the trip." Hoping that this would drop the subject and just let her pass.

"Do you mind us taking a look?"

_I sure as hell will mind if you look. Oh my Lady! What am I going to do!? _Cana's thoughts screamed but kept that poker face on the outside.

"No, sir." Cana replied as she began to get off the seat and tying the reins of the horse to the side of the carriage. When she was done, she led the soldiers to the back of the carriage. Still trying to keep herself calm and positive, she began unlocking the lock, slowly. Taking her time till a soldier offered to help but she ushered him away.

Upon taking out the last needle that kept the lock and the door from opening, the soldier that had such authority pushed her out of the way rudely and opened the doors wide. Cana was so scared that she unconsciously placed her hand inside her pocket to pull out a single card if needed to. She made her way towards the opened doors slowly till she stopped half way with wide eyes.

What had to be Lucy and Wendy shaking in fear was replaced by luggage's and packs of food. The rest of ancient magic and her two companions, were gone. Cana slowly breathe a sigh of relief, but kept that firm fear and worry within her. "Very well." The rude soldier bit his words with a commanding tone to his companions. He turned to her then, "You can go. Be careful in your travel ma'am." Cana nodded and closed the doors as she began to lock the doors again.

She later made her way towards her brown spotted horse, stroking it as she pull out an apple from her pocket. The horse, Ginger, took it eagerly. She began to make her way towards the reins and untied them then sat in the seat as she clicked her tongue to get Ginger moving.

Faintly she heard the men saying to block every road in each town nearby, just in case if a Gypsy managed to get away. Cana made a decision to not take the roads and head straight North in the woods. It may be bumpy, but its worth it. With a final farewell they gave her and she to them, her journey began.

* * *

WENDY's POV:

I was so sure they would hang us like they did to other Gypsies when there was a live execution for everybody to watch. I thought it will happened to us. But it didn't. Cana's spell actually worked. Not the carriage but turning us into an illusion. I looked at the Agate Crystal that was placed in my hand thanks to Lucy.

_Courage and Strength..._ I smiled as I shed a silent tear of joy.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

A huge bump in whatever the carriage stepped on, made me fall off a bench; connected to the wall as I used it like a bed. "Ouch..." I rubbed the back of my head were I can feel the small sting of pain biting at me. I looked up to see Lucy playing with Cana's cards and using them like she was trying to spell something out of them. But then I saw it.

Lucy's pupil were slowing, but faintly, darkling into the color of gold as everything around her shined. More like glitter, but you can see the shine. Another bump occurred making Lucy snap out of her reverie as she began to scan around her surroundings. I for a fact was somehow enjoying the bumps but at the same times was getting in pain for my poor booty.

The carriage stopped as we heard Ginger whine. Ginger wasn't whining of hunger or tiredness, it was of a danger. Lucy looked at me then both of us ran towards the door but forgot it was locked. "Dang it, Cana!" Lucy grumbled then looked at me. "You think you can do something about this?" I shook my head. At stuff like this, I was pretty useless.

Lucy placed a hand under her chin. "Sorry Loki." Her right hand began to glow a soft gold as she began to extend it back. "Lion's Pact!" Then smashed it into the door as bit's of wood flew out.

"Lucy! You broke the door!" I screamed. We have no magic to repair something that's been broken! But then I remembered something.

"Don't worry! We still have Cana's magic cards." She smiled as she hopped off the carriage and into the dark ground. Just when she said that, I was already thinking about that. I also hopped down, flinching in pain as the hard impact on the ground send static electricity through my feet and legs, but ignored as I forced myself to continue.

Lucy helped me up and ushered me to where Cana was and Ginger. Both of them face to face with a pack of wolf's. Cana had a green card in hand with a cross beginning to erupt from the card as glyphs began forming around the large circle that was now in front of her. The leader of wolves eyed her warily but never left that angry look.

Before Cana or I could do anything, the earth picked up and sent the fearful wolves back to wherever they came from. When the ground finally became peaceful, Cana turned to look at Lucy with a glare. "What was that?"

"Don't use magic! Who knows what's watching us!" Lucy defended.

"Look who's talking. You went and decided to use Earth as a shield." Cana snorted as she began to soothe Ginger who hasn't calmed down yet.

"Well it worked, didn't it!?" Lucy snapped at Cana who seemed to start glowing as Cana stopped her movements and returned her a deadly white color in her eyes.

"STOP IT!" I yelled out. I didn't want to see my only two family members get into a fight because of a pack of wolves. Both of them turned to look at me with surprise gazes as I began to glance down, playing with the Agate Crystal.

_"If you believe in its powers, then it'll grant you miracles."_

I sucked a deep breath then turned to look at them; giving all my trust into the crystal. "What matters is that we're safe and made it out of the city in one piece. You don't need to fight over something so absurd! I don't want to lose anyone close to me!

I just still want us to be a happy family. Our little happy family. Us against the world." I smiled at them who seemed to smile at me with new eyes. Eyes I've never seen.

"Our little Wendy is growing to a beautiful vixen." Cana smirked at me. Her comment made me blush and Lucy's comment didn't help at all.

"She is growing. One day our little dragon well rule the other Dragon Masters."

"I think the Dragon Master should be you. Since you went as far to take one for-"

"Shut it!" Lucy blushed furiously as she playfully pushed Cana who still kept that smirk. I giggled at them and later they joined in.

"Yep. One big'o happy family." Cana sighed as Ginger agreed with a little whine.

**~~NEXT MORNING~~**

I woke up as I was greeted by the singing birds as the sun illuminated the bright sky in the colors of light blue and white. Taking my time to inhale the fresh cool breeze and stretching as I began to get up half-way. I began to scan my surrounding calmly as the sun rays continue to dance in the forest. Large, strong healthy trees stood together and supportive like family while their branches began to tangle on one another.

It was quite hard to look at the sun but you were able to see in this lush green paradise thanks to the sun rays that continued to dance everywhere for the wind that kept blowing the branches and its leaves softly. The ground was hard and able to see the cracks but soft on some areas for the sand and the little peaks of grass poking out in some random cracks. Chipped rocks layed sprawled everywhere with few branches and lost leaves from the trees.

The birds continue to sing out of my view. I wonder how did I get comfortable in the hard dirty floor? All I had was a quilted pillow with one colorful quilted blanket made by Cana's grandma. Speaking of Cana, where is she? Getting all the way up I made my way towards the broken doors of the carriage and saw Cana and Lucy taking there sides on the benches as they slept peacefully.

I puffed my cheeks for leaving me sleeping out there and them sleeping in the carriage! I decided not to wake them up and go exploring. It wouldn't hurt right? We _are_ in the forest and I doubt there's any humans around... Thinking this is the most safest route were it didn't seem like a maze within the trees, I began forward.

A few minutes passed by and I continued to mark my trail with an X on the trees. The trees around me became lesser every time I took another step. A large hill stood before me covered in dirt with a few trees standing at the very top... or edge? But these trees looked way too skinny and breakable. Unlike the trees from were Lucy and Cana are, I wouldn't want to rely on those.

I began to think that maybe its time for me to turn back or I'll worry the others.

My curiosity got the better of me.

Taking a deep breath, I began to climb the very large and very steep hill. When I reached the top, I grabbed hold on the skinny trees and was surprised they were strong enough to support my weight as I pulled myself up. I breathed out in awe as I took in the view in front of me.

It was a large valley with wide flowers growing in different directions and random locations. The grass looked remarkably tall that can probably hide a full grown deer. Thinking this would be the end of my journey, I was about to get down the hill slowly till I saw something moving from the corner of my eyes.

Crouching down in hopes that this skinny tree can shield me from whatever is out there, I began to scan the area till I spot it. Or more like _him._

A boy who looked the same age as me was wearing brown pants with a white shirt and green robe. In his back seemed to look like he had a basket full of arrows while in his hands held a bow and a single arrow.

_A hunter... He's hunting! Its best for me to get out of here!_ His bow rose in a fast motion and he fired with a scream of howling pain, coming from an animal on the other side of the valley. The boy reached behind him in a smooth motion as he grabbed another arrow and placed it on his bow like if he was making a work of art. He fired in an elegant way as the arrow sorrowed in the air and silence the silent screams of an animal I couldn't see.

He quickly made his way towards the other side. Towards the area were I was. I began to panic but remembered down there in the valley it'll probably look like a cliff rather than a large hill... Or maybe it _is_ a cliff. I paused in my movements and tried to see were the boy was till I saw him at the far corner were he cut the grass around him, revealing a dead male deer.

I noticed he took off his hoodie as his hair reveled tar black and his skin a pale tan. I wasn't able to see his face but I knew I _had_ to get out of here before he spots me or anyone that's lingering around here. When I tried to shift my weight, I almost slipped but grabbed on hold of the tree once again as my heart sped in fear then side-shifting slowly in relief. But my heart began to pick up speed as my breath hitched when a few rocks and sad fell down, startling the boy underneath as he rose his bow up in alarm. Arrow ready to hit its mark.

Paralyzed, I waited for him to shift to a relaxing motion or at least to lower his guard slightly. A few minutes later he began to lower his arrow as I began to grab my breath and was about to move till I fell down with the rocks and dirt following behind me. A tiny scream escaped till I hit the hard yet soft ground with a loud _thud._

I began to hear footsteps coming in a rush till I looked up to see the boy was running towards me. Without giving much of a thought, I got up hastily and ran. I ran towards the edge of the valley that looked quite rocky in stacks as it lead back to the cliff. Grabbing hold of one rock or boulder, I pushed myself up and began doing the same to others. I heard him calling for me but I kept looking forward.

My heart sped in fear and worry. My breathing becoming faster by each second. My hands grabbing hastily the rocks, not caring if I scratched myself or opened up a wound during the process. All I can think is I have to get back to the others. I glanced behind me and my eyes widen in pure shock that the boy was climbing the rocks. I pushed myself forward faster.

When I finally reached the top I ran down the hill only to slip down and tumble-down the large hill as the dirt enveloped me in dust a few rocks following me down. Did I mention I hit my head a couple of times while I rolled down the hill? I heard his yell but I couldn't make out what he was saying due to the throbs and eerie noise going inside my head.

Shaking my head to get rid of the noise and pain, I got up again and ran a full sprint forward. Not looking back I continued forward. Until I decided to sneak a peek behind me to check if he was following me. No one was there. Idiot me, I didn't bother to turn back around and watch where I was going till I turn back around and my face collided with a hard branch that was sticking out from the side of a large tree.

The impact felt so fast yet the pain bombed me in the next second and thanks to the impact I landed on my back. I choked as my tears began pouring. The middle of my face was pouring in burns and fire as the pain continue to claw at my face. Getting up shakily, I forced the tears to go back until I slipped once again and tumble-down only to met with the ground, face first.

I cried out in pain and slowly was raising my hand to cover my silent tears till I heard an angry growl behind me making me freeze in my spot. Turning only my head slowly, I made contact with an angry wolf in the color of grey as it barred its sharp teeth at me. My eyes began to widen more in fear as my tears continued to slip out when I continued to look at his blazing hungry eyes.

Inside me screamed to fight back. To use my magic! But I couldn't... Not till that boy is gone and this area is cleared from humans.

Gulping, I looked into its eyes with courage. The wolf gave one last growl till it launched at me. I looked away and closed my eyes as I mustered up all the last bit of strength I have so I won't be able to feel the pain. Flashes of Lucy and Cana flooded my mind in the most wonderful memories I had with them... Tears poured out more that I wouldn't be able to see my family again.

I waited for the impact of sneering teeth ripping into my flesh, but nothing ever came. Instead I heard the voice of the boy in front me. "Are you okay?" My eyes opened and slowly began turning my body towards the source. Before I even looked at him, I automatically looked at the dead wolf that was sprawled out in the floor with an arrow stabbed deep into its eyeball; it must have reached into its brain with just that one shot.

I cringed at its body and slowly look up at my savior. He had black jagged spikes on his hair with large yet small concerned black eyes and somehow was staring down at me like I was the most interesting creäture he's ever seen. Slowly getting away from him, he seemed to snap out of his daze and walked up to me but stopped when I was ready to hit a sprint if I have to. He sighed and bent down so we can be on eye level. "Your... One fast runner. You seemed to be hurt."

I wasn't sure if he was trying to enlighten the mood or just didn't know what to say. I gave him a nod but said nothing. He sighed again and whispered, "This isn't me." as he turned around to get a view on what's behind him. While he was distracted, I automatically sprinted forward ran into the forest with him yelling at me.

For a good couple of minutes, I finally saw the carriage where Lucy and Cana was... Only their expression showed they were quite worried about me. Lucy was the first to notice me, but then ushered Cana towards me while Lucy went to get healing herbs. I knew magic of healing, but as a healer... You can't heal yourself. Only the people around you can be healed. It's a little frustrating but I am glad that I can be helpful to my family.

That afternoon they asked me what happened and the image of the boy appeared in my head. Somehow... I wasn't able to tell them about him or his 'heroic' deeds. I just felt something telling me I should keep quite for that maybe I'll see him again. Lucy seemed to let go but didn't quite buy my story which I know she's going to ask the stars and Cana... Will she's asking at the moment her cards on what really happened.

Somehow... I have a good feeling that something is going to happen tonight.

* * *

**That will be all that you will be getting from me... Well for now.**

**Thanks for reading. I think the beginning of this chapter sucked but if you guys liked it, then its alright with me. :)**

**Thanks again!**


	4. Home sweet home

**Listening to Deadman Wonderland... Anyhoo! Did anyone had any guesses who was the boy from the previous chapter? Well today you'll find out who he was. :)**

**Song:**

**Noel's theme- Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home**

UNKOWN POV:

The image of the girl I met in the forest was quite unnerving and anxious. When she fell from the cliff, ran from me a couple of times, almost got attacked by a wolf, dang fast runner, and finally disappeared into the forest.

Thanks to all the chasing I did, I lost the deer I killed while a wild animal decided to take an easy prey for itself. I came home empty-handed as I strode my way towards the small little cabin. Opening the door, I had to dodge a flying jug aimed straight towards the door.

The cabin itself smelt of beer and pipe. I can't believe Aunt Stupetto turned her home into a welcoming bar for travelers and the citizens in this town. I sighed as I took a seat on a tall wooden stool that stood next to the bar were Kinana was washing the dishes. Upon seeing me, she greeted me with a smile and ask how my day was which I just groaned and let my head smack in the hard wooden surface.

"Oh? What's up with Hunter boy?" Wakaba, my Dad's best friend and rival, sat next to me as he study me squinting his eyes while he took a long drag from his waiting pipe. "Did you get scared when the deer howled?" He grinned.

I scowled at him while Kinana began lecturing Wakaba to learn and give people's space. While they fought against each other, my mind began to wonder on the girl who possessed earthy eyes that took a soft glow of her pale face. Her hair was dark blue and long to her middle back. It was a very unusual color and something so unique to this world.

"..meo... ROMEO!" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at Wakaba, Aunt Supetto, and Kinana's worry gazes.

"I'm fine." I assured them. Kinana began to open her mouth but was interrupted by Chico and Enno, who came running towards me.

Chico was a tan girl who was the same age as me with long blonde hair to her low back and straight bangs overlapping her forehead. Her eyes were the color of the deepest brown you've ever seen. For a 12-year-old, she had large bust already... For a slave girl. Enno is a pale skinned girl who was also the same age as me with purple, shoulder length hair and soft violet eyes.

"Ah. There goes your girlfriends." Wakaba laughed as he began to order Kinana for another round which she complied. I rolled my eyes at him then turned to see what Enno and Chico wanted.

"Hi Romeo!" Enno greeted quickly before she made her way towards Aunt Supetto who ushered her quickly into the door behind the bar. I rose an eyebrow at this.

"Enno is the bar's new dancer and singer. Its obvious she has to be here each afternoon." Chico exlplained. Then she smiled brightly with a tint of red in her cheeks. "Hey Rome... How's your day?"

I sighed heavily. "Bad... yet entertaining."

"How come?" Chico and Kinana asked at the same time.

I wasn't sure if I should tell them. But then again, it wasn't a secret. It's not like its going to kill me! Besides, I can do the girl a favor so she won't be scared to death inside that dark forest. "I was out hunting like normal till a girl slipped from the cliff."

"Oh my dear! Is she alright? Who was she? Was it Beth!?" Kinana panicked while Chico and I tried to calm her down.

"No it wasn't Beth. It was someone who I've never seen around town... Even such a fall she was still able to get back up and oh God! She is one fast runner! She had me running after her into the forest which I later found her with a large wolf ready to make her his breakfast, which I killed it but then I get no thanks and what does she do? She runs again and into the forest!" I yelled, realizing I began increasing the volume each time I talked to them as I began getting everybody's attention; making them pause in whatever they were doing.

"You said she ran into the forest?" Aunt Supetto stepped out from the half-opened door, Enno behind her. I nodded. "Then let me go check up on her." Aunt Supetto began to grab a rifle from the back.

"Oi! Leave the men for that job!" Wakaba began getting up.

"I took down a bear in my younger days while you and Macao argued over pointless things!" She retorted with a smug smile. Wakaba began to grumble something under his breath and took a seat again.

"I'll go with you." I said, beginning to get up till I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up only to be met with Wakaba. "Let her go alone. She may look unable to fight but she's one damn fighter. You go and make company for Chico and Enno." He winked. I didn't really understand why does everyone make fun of me when it comes to girls.

Just because I have no girl friend, doesn't make me a queer!

"Fine." I shrugged off his hand and made my way towards Chico and Enno. Who was already dressed into a dancers outfit. Enno wore a long dress in the color of orange with a few items added to her wrist as she hold something in her hands.

I began to talk to them while in turn they talked to me about girly stuff. Later the talk had to come to an end as Enno had to already perform her dancing. Wishing her luck as she ran up to a table and began dancing with the music while the drunk men sang a song I couldn't make out.

Enno's dance ended as I gave a huge clap with a smile as she returned the smile back with a flushed face. I would be embarrassed too if I had to do something like that. "Enno! Your dance isn't over!" Enno giggled and made her way back to the table.

Bora the pianist, began playing a fast tune and at the same time, the main doors of the cabin opened with a slam as two teenage girls stood in the entrance with Aunt Supetto in front. Behind them a small figure began to move until it made its way towards the front.

My jaw dropped. It was the same girl who kept running away from me. "Listen up! We have travelers who's been camping in the forest. I'm giving them my house so that they can settle in here."

"Your house!" Wakaba baffled. "But that's yours-"

"I think its time to move on." She sighed. "They will be staying at my house and that's final!" Everyone grumbled and ushered Enno to dance again.

A really pretty blonde haired girl began to talk urgently with Aunt Supetto, who assured her calmly with a smile. The other girl made her way towards the bar. Since I was near the bar, I heard the first thing that came out of her mouth. "Got any ale?"

"Yep. I'll get you a cup..."

"Cana. I'll take a jug." The brunette said. She was a bit tan with a slender figure. To be honest, she had some odd clothing on. She had a long dark blue skirt to her ankles with designs and glitter on the skirt. A piece a cloth wrapped around her waist on the side in the color of black. A blue bra with gold bracelets on her arms and wrists. Her brown hair falling loosely to the mid of her back with a black tattoo on her right arm.

Her ice blue eyes scanning her surroundings. "Your sure?" Kinana gaped.

"She's the best heavy drinker from we're from." The blonde answered her. The blonde also had a slender figure and very nice curves with some big busts. She was also wearing almost the same thing except she had a tank top that on one hard had a sleeve while the other didn't.

"Is that right?" Wakaba whistled, eyeing Cana up and down.

"Wanna bet?" She grinned as she received her jug full of ale.

"Forgot to mention a pretty good gambler." The blonde murmured.

"Women don't do such things." Wakaba said as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Who says women can't gamble?" Wakaba look lost in words and grinned. "I bet all my jewels that men can beat women in a drinking contest."

Cana smirked. "Deal. Ma'am, we're going to compete in jugs of ale." Kinana nodded with a slight uneasiness but did as she was told. A few crowd began to gather to see the outcome of the battle of drinks.

Ignoring the people around me, I turned only to focus on the blue haired girl.

* * *

LUCY's POV:

A small little boy who seemed the same age as Wendy began to stare at her with curiosity and interest? I eyed Wendy at the corner of my eye, totally at bliss of her surroundings as she continued to talk Ms. Supetto with glee. I couldn't say I fully trust her, but for now I'll put my worry to the side. Cana and I can give her a test if she's worthy of trusting.

"Can you Lucy?" I snapped out of my thoughts to turn and look at Wendy with sparkles in her eyes as Ms. Supetto giggled.

"Can I what?" I questioned.

"Sing! You and Cana sing and dance!" She threw her hands up at the word dance as the entire people enjoying their entertainment, turned over to us at the word 'sing' and 'dance.'

"I'm up for it." Cana made her way over to me. "I'll dance. You sing this time." She winked.

"What happened to my decision!?" I protested. "And what about your drinking contest?"

"Oh. They're over there." She pointed to all the knock out men in front of the bar. It seemed she drank with several people. How long was I spacing out? "So, are you going to do it? Or wanna make Wendy cry?" I looked over at Wendy who looked like she was going to cry. I sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"We need four tables ma'am." Cana ordered as Ms. Supetto interrupted tonight's dancer. The little girl looked confused and tired, but didn't question for she was ushered by the mid-age woman.

Cana began dragging Wendy and I to the back of the bar that seemed like a closet or some sorts. Later Ms. Supetto came in as she closed the door behind her, followed by the little girl.

"I'm sorry Enno, dear. These young ladies are going to dance for us tonight. Maybe you can learn from them for experience?" The Enno girl looked sadden but held a small smile into agreeing of the old woman's decision.

She began changing while Ms. Supetto handed Cana and I costumes or... our regular outfits what we usually wear. Wendy was given a long yellow skirt with blue bead-like designs, decorating the bottom skirt and upper side in a straight line. A dark transparent green scarf was given to tie around her hips to the side as she wore a white dress shirt for boys, tied on the bottom to the top to expose her naval. Lastly, her hair was picked up into a high pony-tail as the half of her face was covered with a yellow transparent cloth.

Wendy beamed at us as she twirled around, unnoticed by Enno's envy eyes.

Ms. Supetto led the both girls out but decided to stay with us. She turned to us and smiled a warm smile at us. "Would you like to wear your own clothes?"

"Sure, but its in the carriage, ma'am." Cana replied, folding her arms in front of her.

She sighed, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"You don't see everyday a woman with religious beliefs welcoming Gypsies into her home." Cana retorted with a hint of sarcasm.

"I told you already. I don't care about the-"

"How can we trust you? What if your leading us to some trap?" I interrupted her, trying to control my volume of voice.

Cana noticing this, reached into her pocket and pulled out a single card that was blue with red glyphs around it. "Want help?" I didn't need to say anything, she was already walking to the door as Ms. Supetto looked terrified, but she ignored her. Placing the card on the door, the red glyphs came to life as it stood stuck onto the door. "Now little Wendy won't be able to hear us."

"Are you scared?" I asked Ms. Supetto who looked like she was sweating lightly. "Then you know what kind of _monsters_ we are. We use magic to trick people, we're the devil's children who were born to kill and be feared by humans." I emphasized on the word monsters. While I talked, I inch my way towards Ms. Supetto who was staring at us with wide eyes. Voicing my words with venom.

"What can your God do to us? Strike down his mighty word and let that Gypsy be sentenced to death!? Boy, you guys are living it. You have weapons to kill us, but we have magic." Cana zoomed in on Ms. Supetto who was clenching her head as she shook it with her eyes closed. "I can kill you if I wanted to. Would you like to try it? Lucy can take care of the neighborhood while Wendy can handle the bar, I on the other hand can take down the rich-"

"STOP IT!" She screamed out. She grabbed a hold on both of us, "You... Are not killers. If this is a test, I have proven myself I won't say any living soul here of what you said. I WILL. TAKE. THAT. SECRET. TO. MY. GRAVE." She looked at us seriously as we stared back at her. I turned to look at Cana who smiled at me.

Lifting her right hand up, she revealed a white card that had a picture of a woman and an apple. The woman never eating the apple, but holding on to it as swords were pointing to her direction on all opposite sides. "She's telling the truth."

I sighed in relief. "We would never kill anyone." I place a hand on the old woman's shoulder as she looked at us with slight confused eyes. "Its against the law for us. Thy magic shall aid but never destroy."

"Nor pleasure one's self." Cana smiled.

Ms. Supetto slowly cried but smiled at us as she laughed.

When she calmed down, she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I brought your clothes in. And welcome home. I would be happy to share my home for children like you." I smiled warmly as a tear almost slipped from my eyes, but quickly turned away to brush it off.

My dream _can_ come true.

"With these clothes, it's fine." I assured her.

"But don't you want some fresh ones?"

"Nah. We just put the dang rags on. What harm would it do if I just danced and blondie sang?" Cana smirked, ignoring my 'hey' on the word blondie.

Ms. Supetto giggled. "I suppose your right." She began strengthening herself out. "Well shall we?"

"Lets." Both of us agreed. Cana proceeded to take down her card as the red glyphs disappeared.

We found everyone talking to little Wendy who looked nervous, but kept saying she's only going to help out like usual. The four tables has already been set up at the center of the crowd. I saw the boy who was staring at Wendy talking with her along with the two girls. When we stepped out, they automatically parted. Cana making her way towards the crowd while I saw Wendy trying to run away from the attention and tend to the candles along with a transparent bucket that we used to make the lights have more effect.

I spot a piano at the near corner and ran towards it. Testing it out, I found it out of tune. "Wendy!" I called which she turned from her work and looked at me with a question mark. "Come here!" I waved her over which she complied.

"Help me tune this piano." She looked at it then nodded. "This is the A." I pressed the chord only to get an ugly sound. "Keep pressing it when I tell you to."

"Hai!" She sat on hard stool as she swung her legs with a finger placed on the A chord.

Opening up the top of the old piano, I grabbed a large iron plier to tune. Placing it on the string, "Kay Wendy, keep pressing it." She did as she was told as I kept turning towards the left. A few little turns and the A was perfectly in tune. "Okay you can stop."

She stopped then looked at me as I made my way towards her. "This is D and E." I placed her left hand on the D chord while the right hand on the E chord. "Press these at the same time when I tell you to."

"Yes!"

I smiled at her then walked over to the piano. Getting my plier in hand, I began placing the plier on the E chord and tuned clockwise. "Start pressing." Once I got one of the three chords in perfect tune, I told Wendy to stop and go back to whatever she was doing.

"You know how to play piano?" The bartender girl asked me gently and shyly. She was a cute petite with violet-haired and green eyes.

"Yes." I nodded at her.

"That's amazing! Mainly rich people know how to play piano, but us peasants, don't know anything fancy."

"You guys seem middle class than low-class... Does the upper class treat you well?"

"Yes, Lady Juvia and her family tend to care for us deeply, and in return we help collect and make wine for the Lockster family." I gave her a questioning stare which she caught. "There are two royal families living in Clover town. One of them is the Lockster while the other is the Tearm family. Both get along evenly if you were going to ask."

"So, this side of the town its owned by...?"

"The Lockster family while the North side its owned by Tearm. There is some rich people, but some are very rude and don't appreciate peasants as well as slaves." She began fidgeting on her clothe that was in her hands with a sad look. The sad look I was seeing reflected the old me when I couldn't handle the memories within my head on the day of the Purge that occurred in my hometown.

Giving a sympathetic smile, I pat her gently on her shoulder that seemed to wake her up from whatever was on her mind. "I know that feeling."

"Don't we all?" The bartender and I turned towards the source of the voice only to be met with a man at an average height, distinguished by his brown hair as it was styled in a form of pompadour-like that protrudes forward from the top of his head in a large, curly, fluffy tuft. His eyes were semi open making me unable to visually see his eyes or even the eye color. "Kinana fetch me a cup of water. My head is burning..."

"Women know how to handle our drinks." Kinana, the bartender, began to walk away smiling to fetch his cup of water.

"That was out of sheer luck! I'll win next time and prove men know how to handle our drinks better!" He yelled out towards Kinana's walking form then he turned to me with closed eyes. "The lass is waiting for you to start playing her music so she can dance, lassie."

I blinked until I remembered we were suppose to perform! I turned to look at Cana who was staring at me with arms crossed and a couple of drunk men joining with her. Giving me sour gazes of total lost patience.

"Aye, sorry. I'll start now." Taking a seat on the hard stool facing towards the piano, I heard everyone shuffling and preparing their positions as others got comfy.

Taking a breath and exhaling out slowly, I began.

Upon touching the first five cords, feeling the rhythm of the sound vibrating onto the wood and my finger tips touching the cool, smooth surface of the cord, I began the warm feeling of an odd yet peaceful world. Keeping the same tune with the same cords for only three times, I changed the cords but with the same peaceful feeling. Stroking the A with the D in a gentle manner yet quickly, making sure you can hear a tink at the end. I paused for two seconds than began again with a calm, alluring feeling with the G cord.

_"Long ago, when I was just a boy..." _I sang, pausing slightly in between _ago_ and _when_ and pausing once again on the word_ boy_.

_"So alone then, last of my kind in the world..." _ A rise of my voice, but only half an octave on_ then,_ then rose fully an octave on _world_. Making sure the word rings out along with the tune. _"I believed futures could be reborn..." _Stretching out on the word _believed_ at the end of it and still holding on to it as I led on with the next words. Almost swallowing the word _reborn_, I led it onto the other words with emotions feeling on each word. _"I would go back in time, change what's to come..."_ Taking a breath after _time_, I continued, slowly making my words into in decrescendo but holding out on the word _come_.

Keeping the tempo the same, Wendy began playing a basic logato that I taught her on the violin. Smoothly on D string but playing on second position to close out the high-pitched notes. _"Hunting, searching for futures I've dreamed. Ever chasing, believing visions unseen..." _Misleading the people around me into believing I'll continue decrescendo-ing onto _unseen_, I led the word into two octaves above, but keeping that calm tune. Making sure I'm still leading them into a trance.

Wendy began playing the A string but adding some sharps on it as she gently gave a smooth rich tune, but again, softly. Not trying to out boost the singer. _"Hearing that hope is futile only inspires me not to give up..." _Making each word slowly and clearly with such sureness as I sang, I brought out the word _only_ with a sense of doing or goal as I continued to sing normally in a sincere and never-ending determination feel.

Having fun with the piano, I stroke the cords on the D to give a striking impact as rich sounds played out along with a softness on the edge. Hiding while being played. Wendy seemed to be having fun playing the violin as she did so many quick yet long logato's with such emotion carried out. We continued like this for a few seconds till we decided to call it quits and led slowly into the soft, caring stroke. Keeping my cords with slight pause but keeping that melodic tune flowing and never-ending its spell.

_"Valhalla is calling me to the end..."_ On singing the word _Valhalla_, I stroked a twinkle on the piano and made it into a mere whisper as I sang, pausing slightly and leading the words into a rhythm of a doom yet happiness. Striking another twinkle on the cords at the end of the word. _"I can hear now the beating hearts of lost friends..." _Another twinkle, slowly this time. _"Urging for me not to forget them," _Singing my words slowly this time with delicateness and such gentleness._"As the last hunter, I'll find the key..." _On the last four words, I made my song into a mere whisper that almost made me think I spoke this from my thoughts.

I began stroking the cords slowly, making sure the sharps will ring out on each strike I give, but to keep a sad yet small hope in between. At the ending, I made it sound like a happy ending as I gave a small twinkle on the piano with a calming end.

Cheers and applauds made me jump from my trance as I looked at a blissful Cana and a Wendy who looked scared to death of all the drunk men nearing her.

"That was beautiful." I turned to look at Ms. Supetto, who was wiping a silent tear from her eyes. "It almost seemed you were portraying a story from the song and Cana danced through it like _she_ was living the story." She then turned to me. "Have you done this before?"

I nodded at her. "This is how we survived in the streets. We performed to make a living." Wendy told her timidly, playing with the Agate Crystal. My eyes widen. Snatching Wendy's hands as she looked at me in alarm, I looked at her in the eye with a serious gaze.

"Do not show this to everyone! We can get into a mess with this!" I hissed under my breath at her who looked at me with wide terrified eyes. Thinking I over did it, I sighed and thought how to start all over.

"I'll just tell them I found that crystal lying on the floor and decided to give it to her. No harm done." Ms. Supetto stepped in smiling.

"She's still a child, Lucy. Don't worry! She'll become a woman in no time!" Cana yelled over, totally not aware on what we're talking about.

I looked at Wendy, she seemed to look like all life and spirit just vanished from her. "Fine. But be careful in showing this around or any others. Clear?" She nodded at me. Letting go of her hands, I looked to Ms. Supetto. "You're responsiblity."

"I understand. As a mother, sister, aunt, and daughter, I will keep your secret to my grave."

"Thank you." I smiled.

The first time in ages that it felt that I can finally smile at people without cracking down in fear. I can smile at non-magic users like a normal person. A dream of co-existing... Can I make it happen in this small town?

* * *

**Done. Thanks for reading.**

**No. It's not the end of the story. -o- I'm still planning the middle of the plot and tend to finish this story. I hate abandoning stories and if I started on one, I will finish it to the end. :)**

**By the way, the characters Enno and Chico are not OC! They belong to Hiro Mashima too! The characters are not as popular as the main ones, but they do play some-what a part in the anime/manga. (Not important roles though. :S )**

**Well, thank you for reading yet again and hope to see you soon. :)**


	5. New experience

**Lullaby by receptor ft. K.I.R.A., is a very good tune to write about scary stuff. I recommend this music for all of you guys.^^**

**This story along Awakening, is frankly hard to write. But I'll manage.^^**

**TheBeastHunter:**** Thank you for your review! And that's really cool! I never got a bed time story... But I did get a bed time movie. lol XD I'm glad your enjoying it!^^**

**Sunleth Waterscape - Final Fantasy XIII OST (English and Japanese version.)**

**Anyhoo! Along with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: New experience**

_"Lucy, time to wake up." A beautiful young woman shook her child gently as she slept in her bed. Cozzing herself up even more as she hugged her pillow. The beautiful blonde sighed, but smiled at her daughter. "If you don't wake up, your fiancée is going to leave you behind and you two won't meet till you turn eighteen-" Layla, that was her name, she didn't get to finish as her daughter automatically got up and dashed towards the door only to stop and come back to her little chest that was next to her bed._

_Her chest contained all her clothes as she began to strip fiercely and putting on a random skirt and long sleeve red shirt that was loosely tied in the front. A black corset to keep the shirt from falling off of her that her mother helped her tie on her back as she grabbed a blue bandana and tied it around her head to keep out the bed head. Lastly, she threw on a neckales made out of wood and a single symbol-like iron that little Lucy found it very beautiful and majestic._

_"How do I look, momma?" Lucy asked her mother who smiled at her._

_"Beautiful my darling. We should maybe attend a fancy party for the rich." Lucy giggled at her mother until she remembered to wish good-bye her fiancée. Who will probably come back till they're all grown up._

_Seeing the urgency in her child's eyes, she ushered her out of the house who took off a full sprint and ran towards the center of the plaza were a small little crowd was waving good-bye to one of the Elders that came accompany with a woman and a small child._

_Lucy yelled out his name as she ran. He couldn't hear her and Lucy felt terror of not reaching him in time. Her panic led her to fall face first onto the ground as she whimpered out his__ name. Crying she got up and sat up to see the carriage leaving as she never got to bid her last farewell to her fiancée. Little Lucy let the tears fall as she cried silently._

_The sun hitting her bare back and stinging it during the process. The stinging, however, left and was replaced by a looming shadow that shielded her from the sun. Lucy believing it was one of her friends, she didn't look up. "Why hell are you crying, Blondie?" That was all it took for her to look up as see her fiancée smirking at her with his arms crossed in front of him._

_Before Lucy could whisper out his name, he flicked her forehead that caused her to yelp in pain and rub her aching forehead. "Stop crying! You look ugly when you cry."_

_Lucy glared at him as she wiped her tears. "Idiot!" She pushed him away, who caught her hands and held them onto his own._

_"That's no way to treat your future husband, Blondie~!" He slurred her nickname as Lucy blushed, but continued to glare at him._

_"I'm still mad!" She exclaimed, looking away from him since her hands were still trapped in his._

_"Why were you crying?" Lucy's anger vanished and was replaced with curiosity as she looked into his eyes. He looked very serious and concerned that surprised Lucy for that she is used to his over-confident and arrogant attitude. But then again, it is very rare to see him serious or at least smile... A heart-warming smile. Her gaze soften then looked down, embarrassed._

_"I... Was scared I will never see you again and never give you a proper good-bye." She whispered, knowing if she even whispered a tiny secret he'll still be able to hear her._

_He smirked then squeezed her hands gently before pulling her to him as he picked a small yet warm kiss on her cheek._

_This response shocked Lucy that almost made her brain to never function and to let her body shut down. But before she could do anything he disappeared, but was left a single vanilla envelope in his wake. After recovering from her shock and letting the anger vent out of her, she made way towards the envelope. Scanned it before opening it harshly as she read the seven words on them._

Tell me what you think of it. ;)

_Lucy screamed out his name once again, but inside she felt warm and happy. Sighing, she turned towards the direction of the carriage and smiled warmly. "I'll tell you but with a special Lucy kick too!"_

* * *

NORMAL POV:

"Lucy! Get your arse up!" Cana yelled as she kicked Lucy out of the bed. Wendy was standing at the door way, giggling at their antics early in the morning. In her hands were bags of cloths that held clothes from Ms. Supetto with some clothes that she is currently wearing. A brown one piece dress with long sleeves and a white apron tied to her waist.

Yesterday, Wendy agreed to become a maid in a residence. Although, she doesn't know if she'll be taken in by the Lockster family or the Tearm family. But either way, she is thankful for being some use. Cana and Lucy are to expect to work in the fields, but Lucy prefers to work in making quilts; frankly, she is very good at crafts unlike Cana.

A loud thud sounded in the room that could be quite painful. Yesterday, when they arrived in their new home, some areas were extremely dirty that made all three girls in focusing cleaning the whole two story cottage. The land around the area was the most fascinating out of all of them. Such acres that was mainly built to be farming crops, but such think never happened. All three of them felt they can connect with Mother Earth or even see the beautiful stars at night or so much more! Flowers blossom in every direction but a nice little path and a tiny fence surrounded the area.

A homey feeling.

Lucy got up and glared at Cana who was smirking at her as she had her hands on her hips. "Wendy and I are leaving. You on the other hand will stay home and clean the rest of the house and buy supplies. When we come back, I expect to be prepared." Cana was wearing a long grey skirt with a white long sleeved shirt, buttoned to her chest. A large basket present in her left hand.

As she began to turn, Lucy grabbed her soft, fluffy pillow and threw it at her. "I'm not your wife!"

"But you didn't mind becoming-"

"THAT WAS BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT A FIANCEE WAS!" She yelled, a deep blush present on her face.

Cana laughed at the memory and at Lucy's face. Wendy however, stared at them curiously. "What's a fiancée?"

Cana stopped laughing as Lucy's blush was replaced with a confuse gaze. Both stared at little Wendy that made her nervous.

"Speaking of fiancée, I forgot that little Wendy also has one." Lucy looked at Cana as if she just grew twelve heads in one second. Wendy however, just looked more confused. "What? You didn't know?" She asked Lucy who just stared at her.

"Cana... What is that?" Wendy once again asked.

"SINCE WHEN!?" Lucy bombed the question at her that made little Wendy crouched down and cover her ears for Lucy's screech left her almost deaf.

"Grandpa Rob didn't tell you? Where the hell were you when we were- Oh! That's right... You went to do shopping while Wendy was with us." Cana nonchalantly said as if she wasn't talking to a red cherry that almost looked she was ready to rip heads.

"But how!? When?!" Lucy began pacing back and forth, deep in thought.

"Lucy, calm down. It was decided that at her birth, she will be protected by someone who has trained to protect SEEKER's. Marked by blood and her warrior, both shall unite and form the pact of being as one until the SEEKER freedom." She smiled at Lucy who staring at her with relief and another mixture of something else.

"Oh! So its a blood pact of loyalty!" She sighed, little Wendy watching the scene and trying to remember where she heard those words. "By why call it fiancée when its a blood pact?"

"Its done _almost_ the same process of sealing the engagement." Cana explained then looked at Wendy who was looking at both of them really lost. "So it's almost like a fiancée. Unlike yours~!" She cooed on the word yours.

"Shut up!" Lucy grabbed a fluffy pillow and slammed it on Cana's face, whom she was laughing but then glared at Lucy.

"Cana! Lucy! We have to go now!" Wendy yelled out to them, remembering what they were going to do, Cana ditched Lucy who was left with feathers on her head.

"See ya, Luce!" Cana giggled as she pulled Wendy along side her.

All Lucy could hear was quick steps as the main door slammed shut. Sighing, she got up from her sitting position and walked towards the bathroom were she had a large bowl full of water to see her reflection. Pulling out all the feathers from her hair, thanks to Cana casting a half-assed Feather Dance that's suppose to lure the enemy or give a status to make them easier to take down.

The way to take a shower was almost the same thing as the run down shack. Once cleaned and dressed into proper clothes that was a long vanilla dress, exposing her bare shoulders as the sleeves hung loosely down, but perked as it was tied on the wrist. A dark brown corset that held her boobs high and steady as it framed her curves. And lastly, a fine white bonnet to keep her hair out of her face.

Grabbing a broom and wash clothe with a bucket of water, she began to clean before she went out grocery shopping.

* * *

_"Step into the rainbow, find another view."_

Little Wendy skipped around the long narrow path filled with tiny grains of sand that was soft to the touch and not a single sound emitted from each step she took. Her eyes closed as she continued her little lullaby in what Lucy used to sing to her for bed time. Her heighten senses perked and scan every smell and sound around her as she continued onwards and away from the village.

_"Chase the height's of light, soar beyond your sorrows."_

You are probably wondering why is little Wendy stepping away from the village when knowing danger can lurk around in the shadows and catch one person off guard. Wendy is on her way to accept a job from the Tearm family now that the Lockster family didn't have no such jobs to give her. A little disappointed, but hopeful on what she might find or discover in this small village, she skips happily forward with positive thoughts.

_"Dance among the colors, listen to the trees."_

Unknown to her, the path slowly began to replace itself with stone as it laid out neatly on the ground with the colors of copper, silver, and a mixture of both. Her steps that once silenced the air around her, began to gave out gentle taps with each skip she took. Large, tall yet strong trees began to align itself on each side of the path were the stone floor laid. Its' strong branches stretching out towards each other, tangling itself with one another as it shield her from the sun with its leaves. But even with the leaves shielding her, the wind played playfully around her. Caressing her skin and hair as the sun rays took its chance to peek under the blocking leaves.

_"Close your eyes and see the noon."_

Tiny spots began marking its way on her view, which was still unknown to her thanks for her eyes being closed and enjoying her singing... Marking of white, creamy light brown and black. Although, since the distance was still quite far, it was hard to figure out what the spots can be.

_"Dawn of the new day. Clears all the gloom away."_

The faint spots slowly martyrized into a white like castle, but a mansion for a royal family. The black spots formed into the black gates that stood proud and tall with its thick black poles sticking out from the ground to the sky with a pointy tip. The Tearm family bearing the symbol of their bloodline from generations to generations on the front of the gates as their insignia. The symbol seemed to be the head of the horse facing towards the left with angel-like wings spread on each side of it. Curving slightly inside as the tips crossed each other delicately, forming the shape of a heart.

_"This is the part were we need to move on."_

A small boy with blonde hair jumped over the back of the mansion were tall, strong walls made of concrete blocked his way from exiting his torment. The boy was wearing a white mask covering just his eyes. His blonde hair now rustled by the wind that was once neatly combed by his nanny. His attire was noble and that of a rich compared to a peasant that wears mainly ragged and worn out clothes, he wore the finest and latest fashion. An apple present in his hand as he smiled at his accomplishment, taking a bite and headed towards the direction of the east, were the main gates lay.

_"Dawn of the new day. Clears all the gloom away."_

A faint sing made him stop slightly, taking in the tune and the words. Upon hearing them, he rushed up more, curious in whom was singing this beautiful tune that made his breathing hitch and his heart squeeze of a tiny memory. A long forgotten memory.

_"This is the part were we need to move on."_

He stopped. He spotted a girl his age wearing peasant clothes as she skipped happily and humming a small tune to fill the gap before continuing on.

_"Step into the rainbow, find another view."_

He took another bite and sat down as he watched her continue to skip from afar. She was now a half-mile away from his home. Who is she? Why have I not seen her before? Those were the thoughts going through his head. Another bite, watching as her dark blue hair bounced with each skip and flowing beautifully with the gentle wind. _An angel..._ Before he knew it, he found himself blushing.

_"Chase the tender light, boarders let's cross over."_

_"Ready to define the mists inside your heart?"_

_"Take a deep breath and start your life."_

She was now close to the gates and to were he was sitting. Surprised to see her eyes were closed and would mostly likely collide head first with the gates to his home. At that moment, he was having a battle argument about warning her or let it be for he wanted to enjoy this beautiful song. Choosing the latter, he stayed silent.

_"Waves of a new day. Clears all the gloom away."_

_"Hope is what we simply need to pr-_AAAAAHHHHH!"

He jerked forward, but even if he moved just one second, he would not be in time to catch her fall. It seemed, for the lack of vision, a pebble was in front of her that her foot caught and made her trip forward. Face first into the heavy, hard ground.

If he knew this would've happened, he should've just stopped her right at the very beginning.

Thinking it was time to make his appearance, he cleared his throat.

Wendy's small groan vanished as she froze at the new sound that can only come from a human. Turning slowly towards to the boy, both stared at each other for the longest time. Unknown to her, he was mainly staring at those dark brown eyes that seemed to be full of innocence and... purity? He smiled, she blushed. His smile later turned to giggles until finally, laughter.

He was laughing and he did not know why.

She was blushing madly because he was laughing at her and she managed to trip on her face while a kid her age saw her. Who wouldn't laugh at that?

Finally, what seemed forever, she gathered her breath and slightly glared at him. "Why are you laughing at me!?"

He stopped and stared at her. Then he giggled as he got up and walked over to her, hand outstretched. "Need help, my lady?"

She huffed, but took the hand. "Glaring doesn't suit you lady. You look like a flower trying to eat a bee. If that's possible!" His gaze then fell on her little paper with a tiny figure that seem a map of their manor. "Do you have business with the Tearm family?"

At that she jerked, almost hiding her little paper before fidgeting with it. "U-um... I'm looking for occupation... A job..."

"The only way to be a maid is if you were a slave. Slaves are also useful to work in the lands." She bit her lip at the information. Inside her head, she was cursing herself for forgetting about the slaves are now taking almost all the jobs that were available. But inside her heart, she knew that some of those slaves belonged to rightful families from Gypsies.

If you were too tan, become a slave. Too white, become a free person.

It is the dumbest thing she ever heard.

"I'll work in the lands! Or somewhere that's useful..." Little Wendy didn't want to return to Lucy empty handed. She wanted to surprise Cana and Lucy that she may be small, but she can also find work in this little world.

"Hmm..." The boy placed a hand underneath his chin as he hummed in thought. "You do have a good voice... Ever thought about being a personal assistant?"

"Personal Assistant?" She cocked her head to the side; confused.

"Yeah... Becoming a personal maid for one specific person. It's almost like a promotion for a maid." He smiled at her.

Now it was her turn to be lost in thought. Once she opened her mouth to respond back, a yell came from inside the gates that startled them both, but then the boy groaned as he slightly turned the opposite way. A young teenager who was clearly a slave, but dressed elegantly, was opening the gates from inside in a hurry. Finally he stepped out as he stood in front of the blonde boy, his back turned to him.

Fixing his suit first as he straighten up before questioning the boy. "Master Eve... Where in God's name were you? Your mother had me searching for you everywhere along with the other employees. You do know- Oh goodness Eve!" The tan young teen snatched the mask off of his young Master's face with his blooming white glove.

Wendy's mouth seems to be dropping more as she took in Eve's appearance. _Holy Mother Goddess! He's so beautiful!_ Screamed her thoughts as a tiny blush found its way to her cheeks. His dark green eyes scanned the ground as the teenager kept lecturing him. His messy blonde hair sticking to all sides that made Wendy wonder if this boy _is_ a royal or is acting as one.

"Now," The tanned man, though handsome one, finally breathed and gave a serious look at the young Master. "What were you doing out here?"

"Talking about business with this young lady over here." Eve gestured towards Wendy who had to snap out of her stupor since the Butler and Eve were staring at her.

The Butler, having notice her, cleared his throat. "Forgive me young lady. I did not see you there. What is your business with the young Master?"

Before little Wendy could open her mouth and clarify her reason, Eve side stepped in between her and his Butler. "She was looking for an occupation. Seeing how desperate she is, I was thinking about having another Gardener or servant."

_Gardener? He never said that! He said personal assistance!_ Her thoughts screeched as she looked at Eve with a slight frown.

"Selecting jobs is not your obligation, young Master. Leave it to your Mother and Father." The Butler said, Eve's eyes down casting for awhile before looking up at Wendy, whom the next question was directed towards her. "Have you already checked the Lockster manor? I'm sure there is bound to be an occupation with all those lands."

"I have, but there were no such thing available for me. My friend Cana was able to get a job there... They told me to try your home." She looked towards Eve at the last sentence before directing her gaze back at the Butler. "But I guess even here, is also full."

The Butler seemed to exchange views with Eve as he looked at him with pleading, sparkly eyes.

Finally, he sighed heavily and looked at Eve with a serious look before turning towards Wendy. "We have one Gardener, but I guess adding another one will be much better so you can split the job evenly. Do you mind starting today?"

Wendy looked like she was going to explode in happiness as she gave a 100 watts smile at both Eve and the nameless Butler. "Yes! Yes, I do! Thank you, mister!"

The Butler, taken aback, he let himself smile before going back into professional mode. "Don't make me regret it." He looked at Eve who smiled innocently at him before turning towards little Wendy. "Welcome to the Tearm Mansion. Let's give you a tour before starting, shall we?"

Wendy couldn't stop smiling nor hold back her giggles as she gave a jerky nod.

* * *

**Finally! I was able to get this story or chapter done! O.O lol**

**Anyhoo, I am now available to update any given time since I'm in vacation. YES! But! I can sometimes be busy even in vacation so watch out! :(**

**I took a while debating on what song should I use and somehow... I thought about that beautiful song that came from Serah's theme and in Sunleth Waterscape. First phrase is the English version and the second phrase is the Japanese version. Trust me, you'll like the song if you look it up! And you'll be getting mad why isn't the song longer!? *n***

**Well, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.**

**See you next time!^^**


End file.
